


a place called home

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk how to tag this, keith relaxing enough to kick his shoes off, mundane domesticity, shiro realizing he really really loves keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: In between the next two kisses, Keith asks again, “How was your day?”Shiro laughs, drops quick little kiss down Keith’s throat before asking, “Do you really want to talk about my day right now?”With a demure little shrug, Keith teases, “Why not? We haven’t met all day since breakfast. And I missed you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> so a. I love nonis‘s art like i just LOVE it? Such quality sheiths, much tenderness, very lovely art style /showers with none-san with rosepetals/ b. i saw this new piece and went oh shit oh no its so cute and tender i love it … i gotta write something for it. and therefore, here . we . are. 
> 
>  
> 
> [You can RT it here.](https://twitter.com/nonixnil/status/779950887120822272)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

If it were anyone else it would be a small thing. Minuscule. Negligible really. Hardly worth focusing on. But it’s _Keith_. And because Shiro knows Keith so well, he realizes that this is huge. It speaks volumes as to Keith's mindset.

 

He feels his heart swell with emotion at the sight of Keith kicking his boots off before crawling into bed, still talking about how him and Hunk managed to successfully complete the latest set of upgrades to Red. Shiro can't help but stare at the discarded gloves and boots for a long moment, taking in all the meaning behind the thoughtless gesture before turning his attention to Keith's words.

 

“Pidge still isn’t convinced but I think once she sees what we’ve done, she’ll stop complaining,” Keith is saying, perched atop Shiro’s hips, busily pulling his shirt off.

 

 Smiling, Shiro watches the soft strands of Keith’s hair go messy as the shirt goes off. The thin, silky strands flutter attractively down, kissing Keith's cheekbones. “Sounds like you had a good day.”

 

“Busy day,” Keith corrects him, tugging Shiro up into a seated position using his vest zipper. Once he’s seated, Keith presses their lips together in a gentle kiss. A greeting. Close lipped contact ripe with promise and laden with intent. The kind of kiss Shiro finds himself being swept away by. Relaxing, he gives himself up to Keith's whims. 

 

He laughs when Keith takes his pants off first, teasing him for being overly eager. “So sue me for knowing what I want,” Keith snarks back with no heat and a grin, pulling the vest zip down. Using his hands, Shiro pulls Keith closer into his lap, fingers slowly peeling the dark pants off while he busily sucks red marks on the younger paladin’s neck. 

 

Keith melts against him with a happy sigh, pliant and soft when Shiro helps him out of his clothes. His hands are just as gentle when they pull Shiro’s vest off. “What about you?” Keith asks, using his toes to drag Shiro’s underwear down and off his muscled thighs.

 

“Mm?” Shiro asks, too caught up in kissing the lovely shape of Keith’s pecs.

 

With a laugh, Keith’s fingers twist into the hem of Shiro’s shirt, the last scrap of clothing between them, and peels it off. Doesn’t even make the effort to throw it too the floor either. Keith carelessly tosses it over his head before pulling Shiro down, knees parting invitingly.

 

In between the next two kisses, Keith asks again, “How was your day?”

 

Shiro laughs, drops quick little kiss down Keith’s throat before asking, “Do you really want to talk about my day right now?”

 

With a demure little shrug, Keith teases, “Why not? We haven’t met all day since breakfast. And I missed you.”

 

It’s a confession made will factual honesty. Water is water, the sky is blue, and Keith missed Shiro. It fills Shiro with strength as much as it saps his strength. Shaking his head, Shiro moves closer, hips lowering and pushing Keith’s legs open to take him in. “You don’t even know how much power you have over me.”

 

Keith’s eyes are filled with heat when they meet his. Shiro is shocked he doesn’t burst into flames with Keith’s fingertips press gentle into his cheek, holding their gaze, “If it’s even half of how much I feel for you then…”

 

He doesn’t let Keith finish that thought. Shiro doesn’t need to. They understand each other in that rare way that so few people manage. It’s a mixture of their history, Keith’s intuitiveness, and Shiro’s careful eye for detail. It’s months of whispers confessions being used as a foundation to build their relationship, changing the design half-way to turn the structure into something grander. Something more precious. 

 

A monument to their love that, while it may be lacking in opulence, it will still be spectacular and breathtaking.

 

They don’t opt for penetrative sex tonight. They’re both too keyed up for it and too impatient for release. So they take hold of each other and jerk each other off, slick knuckles knocking together with every stroke. Exchanging hot breathes, shaky moans, and love-filled whispers with every inhale and exhale.

 

Shiro comes first, unable to hold onto his control when Keith bites on his earlobe after murmuring filthy promises to him. Keith follows swiftly afterwards, squeezing his eyes shut as he smiles in hot spurts between them.

 

They’re trying to catch their breath when Keith groans, “Roll over.” Shiro sighs because moving at this point is a chore but does so. He lies on his back on the far side of the bed, watching Keith slide out of bed. The first whispers of sleep teasing Shiro’s consciousness, growing more pronounced as he waits for Keith to come back to bed.

 

Shiro’s already half-way to dozing off when Keith comes back with a washcloth in hand. “Don’t go to sleep like that. You’ll get all crusty,” Keith warns, swiping the thick cloth over Shiro’s belly.

 

“Comfy though,” Shiro groans, turning on his side to hug Keith’s hips.

 

With a snort, Keith retorts, “That’s not what you say in the morning when you forget.”

 

Shiro hides his grin against Keith’s hip, kissing the skin there before asking, “You’re staying the night, right?”

 

“Mm, yeah,” Keith’s hand drops down on his head, soothing the tangles out of his fringe. It feels good. Soothing. Shiro feels sleep falling faster on him, like a cozy blanket draped over his shoulder.

 

Eyes shut, Shiro sighs, “You should just move in with me.”

 

“I should, huh?”

 

“Mmm,” Shiro nods, feeling Keith shift against him but too tired to open his eyes and see how. “You should just move all your stuff in here. Make it our room.”

 

Keith’s fingers sweep his fringe all the way back, continuing to slide back until they cup the back of his neck. There’s another shift, mattress dipping as Keith lies down in front of him, all lean muscles and heat. “I’d like that.”

 

Peeking through one sleepy eye, Shiro spies the tiniest and happiest of smiles sitting on Keith’s flushed cheeks. It makes him smile, the same heart mirroring in his own cheeks. The warmth blooming in his chest makes him lean in and press an off-center kiss right on Keith’s nostril, making the younger man laugh, “That settles it.”


End file.
